The History of Minecraftia's Galaxy
The Very Beginning In the beginning, when even the galaxy did not exist, and only a churn of blackness endlessly surround the very essence of everything, it was only called by its name. Java. But, in the darkness of Java, even without any chemical compounds in the swirl of absolutely nothing, a figure came to be. Not a man, but a figure. This figure was recognized as Notch. Notch was a being. However, he simply wasn't alive. He was only able. Able to move and to revolve around Java's emptiness, to create something bigger. In this case, he was sort of an oyster. A galactic oyster that changed everything. The Block Bang And there, when Notch's endless running across Java and defying the laws of physics, he created The Block Bang. The Block Bang created a wide implosion that resulted in matter. The way the Block Bang erupted resulted in cubic molecules called molecubes. The Moddy Way The molecubes eventually coalesced into a vast and loose organization of blocks called the Moddy Way. It endlessly spiraled as a single in the cosmos. Cosmic nebulas and stars began to form. The first stars contained an egg-like material that was needed for the creation of life. Then, the Uber Nova began to form. The Uber Nova was a collaboration of stars too universally thick to become actual stars, so they fell into an orbit. Then, at the light itself, the Uber Nova hatched, and an aura of matter sprung from its being. The Spawner System (4.6 bya) The Spawner System, which is the Minecraftian nickname for The Solar System, was formed from the aura of matter that was spread throughout the galaxy. Chunks of universal matter surrounded a newly formed star, which was indeed, the sun. The chunks of matter that surrounded The Spawner System began to develop from its rooting elements. Parts of the elements created planets, like Minecraftia and Earth, which started as stone chunks, as well as the other planets. But, with time, the underdeveloped planets began to form. Minecraftia and Earth; The Shoriath Theory Soon, the planets of Minecraftia and Earth transform from rocky textures into smoothing stone balls. However, according to The Shoriath Theory, they fell into a gravitational so pull so strong, that they closed up together rapidly and struck each other so hard, it created a rip in the fabric of time and space, which resulted in two wormhole blots on both of the planets, allowing any matter to pass from the two planets like a portal to each other. Then, nucleosynthesis (also called magmaticalsynthesis in Minecraftia) and extremely rare first stages of photosynthesis began to submerge into Minecraftia's and Earth's cracks. However, unlike Earth, a mysterious void formed in Minecraftia's core, which is believed to be leftover Java elements from the beginning of time. Soon, other planets began to form from magmaticalsynthesis, creating a large selection of planetary matter circling around the swirling Spawner System. Gravity bonded together chunks from outer spaces into Minecraftia and Earth's form, making them large and sturdy in time. Ores and metals developed from elemental chunks inside of their cores, creating emeralds, a periodic element. With time, they slowly began to develop into large planets. The Pre-Alpha Eon But, in a twist, the magmaticalsynthesis begins to erupt on the face of Earth and Minecraftia. It results in a huge surrounding of magma and lava throughout the planets. However, through long stages of cooling and icy asteroids that have taken the place of magmaticalsynthesis, oceans begin to form. But, many oceans that have not been formed with lava still cooling, eventually evolved into a stage of grass. However, for a short period, Minecraftia's grass did not have a terrain, but simply a straight structure of erosion that is regarded as "Flatlands." The flatlands covered most of Minecraftia to take the place of forming oceans. But, in some parts of Minecraftia, strong and unstable tectonic forces began to smash together, creating geological wonders like the Farlands. There, live began to evolve. The Alpha Eon When life from the hatched stars began to form, both of the planets produced single-celled organisms and bacteria, which evolved into tiny, microscopic insects. Then, some of the organisms began to form into jawless fish called the Ostracoderms (Minecraftia name: Agnetherans). These fish fed on other small stone jellies, which created a mass colony of Agnetherans, and the ultimate extinction of stone jellies. Agnetherans slowly began to evolve into other forms of fish, like pufferfish, clownfish, salmon, squid, and other types as well. These fish developed jaws and the ability to live underwater more efficiently, such as being able to inhabit coral reef areas and feeding on plentiful algae. Some fish were even able to eat small crustaceans like crab, squid (salmons usually fed on soft, dead squid), and shellfish with teeth they grew. From fish, amphibians began to evolve. Some fish were capable of walking on the shore, slowly taking their time and being able to breathe. While only a small portion of fish in the world were able to do this, some evolved into amphibians. The class of amphibians in Minecraftia's oceans included slime, guardians, elder guardians, and even a special type of shulkers. The amphibians began to adapt to land, and from there, became the first land animals in the Spawner System. They fed on other fish and small insects, like the common Minecraftian silverfish, that began to evolve as a diet, and inhabited the wide, clear and unclaimed land of th. But, evolution was not over. Not by a long shot. The first land animals were not the last. Soon, reptilian creatures began to evolve. However, on the large planet of Minecraftia, a species with only one member rapidly evolved from a single lizard for unknown reasons. The lizard only took it about one year to fully evolve. The species, which is now long extinct, was called the Draconic Finesz. The Draconic Finesz was only one being that was covered in a slimy goop. Once it evolved, it became the notorious Ender Dragon. The Draconic Finesz is one of the oldest known beings in the galaxy, besides Nordic Lunars. Before the Draconic Finesz went extinct, it produced an asexual birth to reptilian eggs. However, these were not dragon eggs, as the Draconic Finesz was a distant ancestor of the Ender Dragon. These eggs were that of an avian that would soon develop into an Ender Dragon. But, they didn't. The avian egg hatched, and mated with other flying beings, and their distant offspring soon devolved into bats that bred all across the two planets. So, in this case, bats are very, very distant ancestors of the Ender Dragon. Other bat species began to evolve into modern-day chickens. The remaining bats that were either stopped dead in their tracks of evolving into chickens or did not mate to reproduce eventually evolved into pigs, sheep, cattle, rabbits, horses, llamas, and all of the animals that we knew today. While it's unknown how they evolved so abruptly, it's believed to just be from clinical hybrid breeding. The pigs and cows however, were in very small numbers. Some pigs failed to evolve due to a chemical infection from sand and an element of gunpowder, and evolved into the first creepers. After many centuries, Terran animals (Terran meaning those exclusively on Earth) began to mate, some regular and some hybrid. This caused the creation of hairy, ape-like creatures. But, the lineages of the creatures split. One remained and sprouted animals like the gorillas, chimpanzees, and gibbons. On the other hand, they evolved into early hominids, specifically the Australopithecus. The Pre-Beta Eon The early hominids soon became a long reign of Neanderthals. Neanderthals, when fully evolved, saw the early hominids as weak and feeble. Their neglect and refusal to mate with them eventually lead to the extinction of the early humans. Neanderthals were now the dominant species in the ecosystem. Other animals, like the polar bear, had just finished evolving, and most of the animals in both Terran and Minecraftian natural selection were fully developed. Neanderthals began learning about the use of meat and plants, and began slaying animals with tools such as a stone axe or a wooden hoe, or something as simple as a blunt bone. They learned about the use of fire, farming, and the inhabiting of caves. Neanderthals adjusted to the modern lifestyle, and began splitting into tribes. Neanderthals fought off creepers and other hostile mobs that evolved, especially the zombie, which was a disease that heavily spread across the savannas of Minecraftia. Humanity developed culture, and impressively started to construct their own structures and maintain their own food supply with agriculture. The evolved villagers assisted the Neanderthals and partnered with them, creating villages and making leather clothes that they lent to them. Neanderthals created entire villages with booming culture, trades, farms, and more. Neanderthals disbanded their tribes, but became something greater. A government of people and for the people. Neanderthals also started to travel within the Interdimensional Portals, using it to gather more resources from both Minecraftia and Earth. Some early religions began to worship the portals as if they were gods. The Beta Eon The Beta Eon was no doubt the absolute triumph of mankind. Neanderthals evolved into distinguished humans, thus known as Homo sapiens, but mostly called by the nickname 'Stevus Minecraftius' in Minecraftia. Their culture began to expand and advance. Agriculture started becoming easier with tools made of other materials, like diamond. Building became a lot less time-consuming with the help of others. Hunting was very easy with enchanted weapons that were blessed by a villager cleric. Humans started to build strongholds, and increase their armor's skills. They fended off bandits, griefers, and creepers from their bases. The strongholds proved to have a good name, as the strongholds kept things out and was very hard to break down. Humans stored their meat, cattle, tools, and miscellaneous tools inside of newly-found Ender chests that were acquired from fellow people that were brave enough to venture into the unknown darkness of The End. The Beta Eon ended in an absolute overhaul of culture, lifestyle, and relations. The Rest is Just History! And so, the rest is mostly history, starting from B.C to A.D. Historical moments like the rise of the Roman Empire and the Golden Republic left a mark in the history of, well, everything. Cakeyland, officially started as Locketown, was founded as a fascinating empire. Earth and Minecraftia are politically separated from each other as independent planets. No trade or war to this day has been compromised between the two planets inhabited by the human race. Humanity was a wonder. 1800s Redstone power was invented by several scientists as a substitute for technology in Minecraftia, while more advanced inventions were made in Earth. It was simply a technological amazement. A small poof of redstone and a repeater device could create scientific wonders. Other redstone mechanics were created during the time, like the piston, the observer, the iron door, and more. The old strongholds were far from elder, as they became much, much more modern. Cities towered up into the sky, forming urban biomes and megalopolises. 1900s Soon, in Minecraftia, computers were developed from redstone power, but with greater force. Mineiac, the first functional Minecraftian computer, was created in 1956 using complex redstone systems. It was named after the ENIAC, the first Terran computer ever made. 1979 A Swedish naturalist, engineer, and scientist named Markus Alexej Persson is born. In his adult years, Markus founds 'Mojang', a software company dedicated to videogames and redstone contraptions. He also founds the atheist/scientist group called the Notchites, a scientific study group of the Block Bang, which is furthermore developed into an atheistic fundamental, and to some, regarded as a religion. 2015 Technology boosted, and both the great planets of Minecraftia and Earth lived in peace. Though they may be apart, both of them are twin planets, and both are the housing of the fantastic human race. And that, my friends, is the history of our galaxy. Source(s) I would really like to thank MasterYangLi for the ideas of most of these ideas here. All credit for most of these ideas go to him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7o_oKQ5pCg (Original Video)